Adaptarse
by Hallie.Chan
Summary: [Capitulo Seis: Entender UP!] Hagas lo que hagas, ten cuidado donde apuntas. JamesxLily. TonksxLupin.
1. Tropiezos

**Hola soy Hallie y les vengo con mi segundo fanfiction luego de haber borrado el anterior llamado "Desear cosas Imposibles"**

**Este fanfiction es bastante especial y quiero aclararlo enseguida.**

**No respeto líneas temporales ni todos los sucesos que mencionan los libros.**

**Aquí Remus y Tonks tienen casi la misma edad.**

**Este fanfiction es Remus/Tonks y Lily/James**

**Los personajes no son mios pertenecen a Rowling, blah blah blah…xDDDDD**

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: Un comienzo con tropiezos**

Estaban a punto de ser las Once de la mañana de aquel primero de septiembre de cuyo año no es importante mencionar y grupos de personas con carritos llenos de paquetes se apresuraban en cruzar la barrera que dividía el ánden 9 del 10.

Cientos de familias acaloradas frente a una maquina gigante a la que llaman Expreso de Hogwarts, con cientos de capas ondeando cerca. Unas nuevas con las etiquetas a la vista, otras raidas, como la del propio joven Remus Lupin, cuya túnica le quedaba algo ajustada y tenía ciertos agujeros que Lily Evans, una de sus mejores amigas, había intentado enmendar lo mejor posible, sin malos resultados, pero la capa no dejaba de verse parecida a un paño de cocina viejo.

Una mano se posó en el hombro de Remus, haciendolo dar un pequeño brinco.

"Tranquilo, parece que estás algo nervioso, amigo" dijo un James Potter que miraba radiante la cantidad de personas que seguía subiendo a la máquina.

Su cabello negro parecía estar aún haciendo lo posible por no dejarse peinar, pero su dueño no tenía interés en llevarle la contraria.

"Oye, Lunático, has visto a Lily?" preguntó el joven cuyos ojos demostraban una emoción tan solo con pensar en ella.

"Ehh….ahhh" el no le quería decir que si la había visto, no le gustaba que se juntara tanto con el. De hecho, Remus Lupin sentia una secreta atracción por Lily Evans, pero no quería luchar contra James y perder a su amigo, por lo que no hacía nada. "Sí, creo que la vi por uno de los compartimientos del primer vagón"

"Excelente, gracias" estaba subiendo la escalinata al tercer vagón cuando se volteó para observar a su amigo que seguía con su expresión algo enferma y pegada a unos carteles."Remus, no vas a subir?" este volvio a prestar atención al mundo y se dio cuenta que ya no habían alumnos en la plataforma y que casi todos estaban ya dentro del tren, por lo que corrio y alcanzó a subirse ayudado de su amigo James.

"Vamos, busquemos a Sirius" estaban avanzando con las miradas de las chicas puestas en James, quien fingía ignorarlas pero se sentía un dios por dentro.

"EH! Lupin!" escucharon una voz del compartimiento que acababan de pasar, un chico con la insignia P en el pecho "Recuerda que debes estar en este vagón"

"OH cierto" contesto Remus, que aún parecía algo distraído, confundido y cansado.

"De acuerdo, yo iré a ver si encuentro a los demás" se alejó el joven James, sin dejar de cautivar miradas y suspiros.

Golpeó la puerta de un compartimiento antes de entrar y encontrarse con un grupo de personas que cuchicheaban emocionados.

"Hola James" saludó Sirius Black, que jugaba ajedrez mágico con Peter Pettigrew, quien, sin lugar a dudas, perdía por mucho.

James se sentó cómodamente en el largo asiento de la cabina, y en un extremo se encontraban Lily y una de sus amigas conversando y riendo a carcajadas.

Eran esas carcajadas las que volvían loco a James y lo hacían olvidarse de todo.

"Qué tanto miras?" preguntó Lily sintiendose incómoda por la mirada algo acosadora que James le dedicaba.

"Ah…huh?" despertó el chico desviando la mirada y sintiéndose estúpido – Contrólate James, estás haciendo el ridículo- posó su mirada en sus amigos quienes intentaban sin muchos resultados contener la risa por la escena que acababa de ocurrir. James les dedicó una mirada sarcástica y ellos volvieron a su juego.

* * *

Remus caminaba por los pasillos cumpliendo vagamente su misión de mantener el orden, y le parecía que esta labor era de lo mas aburrida y que cualquier cosa que fuese inusual era muchisimo mas divertida que aquellas tranquilidad que reinaba fuera de los vagones.

Una puerta del vagón frente a el se abrió súbitamente y una figura humana desconocida con extraña cabellera rosa cayó encima de Remus Lupin, que adolorido se arrepintió de su pensamiento anterior.

"OH Merlín" dijo la chica, porque eso era, mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Remus a pararse. "De verdad lo sien---yo---tropecé---lo lamento"

"Descuida" dijo Remus con el ceño fruncido y sobándose la nuca que había sido golpeada contra el suelo "Solo ten cuidado" y se marcho lo antes posible a un vagón cuidandose de que alguna otra chica no le cayese encima.

Entró calmadamente al vagón donde James reía de cómo el caballo de Peter parecía querer huir en vez de atacar a la reina de Sirius.

"Qué te sucedió?" Preguntó Peter al ver como Remus hacía una mueca de dolor y seguía tocandose la cabeza.

"Me cayó una chica encima" dijo sentándose, aun con la mano en la nuca.

"Disculpa?" dijo riéndose James, mirándolo asombrado.

"Se tropezó, chistosito" le respondió sarcásticamente el joven Lupin.

"Ahaa…si, ehh, chicas, podrían dejarnos a solas?" se refirió a las dos jovencitas en la orilla.

"Claro, Sirius, nunca he sido muy partidaria de sus charlas de hombres" contesto Lily mirando a Remus extrañada.

"Bueno¿y¿tienes pretendiente?" preguntó curioso Peter, sentándose en el suelo junto a James.

"Qué?" preguntó Remus, que parecía aun algo fastidiado……..claro, también lo estarías si te hubiese caido una desconocida encima.

"La chica que se te tiro" dijo Sirius, guardando el ajedrez.

"No sean bobos, era como de tercero y muy torpe, al parecer se tropezo, cayó por la puerta y sobre mi"

"Que aburrido eres, Lunático, pudiste haber aprovechado esa oportunidad para haber conocido a alguien, o sigues todavía metido con esa chica de la que no nos has querido contar?" preguntó sonriente James, ignorando que "esa chica" era Lily Evans. Aunque también ignoraba que Peter y Sirius sabían de esta atracción, pero apoyaban eso de "evitar la pelea" por lo que se mantenían callados.

"Podríamos cambiar el tema?" suplicó el chico con la mirada vaga sobre las colinas que se divisaban en las ventanas, aún dolido de la espalda.

* * *

**Honestamente no me ha gustado mucho.**

**Diganme uds. Que les parece )**

**Porfavor dejen reviews!**

**Ojalá les guste y seguiré lo ams pronto que pueda**


	2. Descuidos

Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo Ojalá que lo lean y les guste, y así mismo dejen reviews, que son buenos apra la salud.

Gracias a **Piper Lupin, Mira Black-Lupin y Amarena Lupin.**

* * *

_**Capitulo Dos: Descuidos.**_

¿Cuál será esa manía de los profesores de dar miles de trabajos, informes y lecturas LA PRIMERA SEMANA DE CLASES?

Simplemente había que mirar la sala común de cualquier casa de Hogwarts.

Pergaminos de todas clases, arrugados, sucios, mojados o pulcros. Plumas tiradas, pero no mucho más que sus dueños, que pudieron, perfectamente pasar por muertos. Pálidos, ojerosos y cansados. Estudiantes de todos los años agobiados en sus inicios.

"No es posible que nos hagan esto" y "Ojala estuviera muerto" abundaban y no habia que decirlo para poder transmitirlo.

-Y así fue como…….blah blah blah blah- la cabeza de Remus ya no daba mas de sueño, había pasado la noche en vela intentando hacer un reporte decente de Transformaciones que no podía ya darle tanta importancia a como los brujos cruzaron el Atlántico con una varita rota y un barquito de papel.

La campana (al fin) sonó y los estudiantes, apenas se inmutaron y cansadamente se saltaron el almuerzo para dormir en sus respectivas (y en este momento les parecian) hermosas camas.

Tal vez…y digo TAL VEZ era el peso de la carpeta con miles de pergaminos lo que hizo que Lupin tropezara, o probablemente la chica que chocó con él.

-No, no puede ser.- se lamentó muy agobiado Remus, llevandose las manos al rostro y viendo horas de trabajo desordenadas y una chica de cabello espeso y negro recogiendo y pidiendo disculpas como quien jamás ha hecho nada bien.

-Lo lamento demasiado yo no puedo creer que— Lupin se agachó suspirando y intentando aceptar la idea que su trabajo estaba……….aceptémoslo. Arruinado.

Alzó la cabeza para dedicarle a la chica la mirada de odio mas grande de toda su vida, pero solo pudo transmitir asombro al darse cuenta que la chica con quien había tropezado no era nadie más que la chica que le cayó encima en el tren.

-Tú- eso si fue odio- Tu eres la chica que se cayó…..me cayó encima en el tren.

-OH no, y ahora de nuevo te caigo? Dios, soy tan torpe.

-Sí, un poco.- Suspiró nuevamente y levantó el resto de las hojas y las puso dentro de la carpeta, que parecía mas pesada ahora.

-Yo, lo lamento tanto…enserio, no queria. Lo siento – dijo la chica, con los ojos brillando.

-Ya, no importa, pero, simplemente- ten cuidado – respondió cortate a la disculpa el joven, yéndose para escapar de la torpe joven lo antes posible. Pero, un momento, cuando se cayó en el tren tenía el cabello rosa.

* * *

-Aquí vienen las lechuzas – dijo Lily moviendo su jugo de calabaza para evitar un desastre sobre su pulcra tarea de Runas – Peter, no, no te dejaré copiar.

-Al menos lo intenté- dijo el joven riéndose y regresando a su tostada con mermelada.

Las lechuzas comenzaron a volar por las cabezas de los alumnos, asustando a los niños de primer año, probablemente de padres muggles y que jamas habían visto una lechuza y mucho menos una que entregase cartas.

-Siempre lo mismo- dijo James, bufando y tirando la carta sobre la mesa – mi padre mandando nada mas que dinero, ni siquiera un saludo.

-Al menos se digna a enviarte algo- dijo Lily desde el otro lado de la mesa – deberías agradecer.

-¿Le pregunté, señorita perfecta?- contestó sarcásticamente el chico, haciendo que Lily pusiera los ojos en blancos.

-¿Qué¿Tienen cinco años? No peleen – respondio Sirius tirándole un trozo de servilleta a James en la cara.-Remus ¡Remus!

-Ahh..ah?? – dijo el chico, que se habia quedado dormido sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó Lily, medio riéndose por al cara adormilada que tenia.

-No pude dormir anoche. ¿Recuerdan la chica que se me cayó encima en el tren? Bueno, resulta que tropecé con ella ayer y los pergaminos cayeron y algunos están rotos, sucios y no menos que desordenados. Me quedé toda la noche intentando arreglarlos.

-¿Y sabes su nombre?- preguntó James.

-No¿y de que me sirve saberlo? Para decir "Acá está Fulanita de Tal tropezando conmigo"?

-No, pero debe haber alguna razon para que solo tropieze contigo.

-No me importa enrealidad, prefiero tenerla lejos de mi para no tener mas perdidas.

* * *

-Jóvenes, porfavor pongan atención al preparar esta poción e intenten no meter los dedos en ella, porque podrían no tener suerte, de acuerdo Kennicot? – ordenó el profesor Slughorn, mientras agitaba una pequeña botella con un líquido amarillo- de acuerdo, anotaré los ingredientes y uds. elijan parejas.

-Remus, intenta mantenerte despierto- sacudió a Lupin el joven James – de aucerdo, para evitar que te cortes un dedo yo prepararélas hierbas y tu revoleras y colocaras los ingredientes.

-De acuerdo- respondió dando un fuerte bostezo.

-Tranquilo hombre, no se trata de comerse el caldero.

Todo parecía ir completamente bien.

Ojo que dije parecía.

-Remus! Remus!

-Ah ah? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! – dio un salto hacia atrás al despertar y darse cuenta que de su caldero comenzaba a salir un gas color verde limón, que hacía toser, y que el liquido comenzo a romper el caldero y comenzo a roer la mesa.

-Todos atrás!! –Ordenó Slughorn sacando su varita, pero ya el líquido se habia desvanecido, no sin antes dejar dos sillas medio rotas y una mesa que no parecía serlo.-¿en que pensaban? Potter?

-Fue mi culpa, señor, me quedé dormido.- dijo Remus, que luego de este escarmiento, el sueño se le había ido.-Fue sin querer.

-AHHH…lamento mucho tener que hacer esto, pero 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y señor Remus, está castigado, porfavor quédese, y los demás, salgan, la clase terminó.

James, Peter y Sirius le dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y una palmad aen el hombro antes de salir.

-Señor Lupin, no puedo creer de ud. semejante descuido, no tengo otro remedio que sentenciarlo a ayudarme en las clases de Pociones con otros alumnos…porfavor deme su horario- al revisarlo vio unas cuantas horas libres- de acuerdo, tomará las horas libres del Martes y el jueves para venir al salón y ayudarme, en esas horas tengo Pociones con los de tercer año, porfavor, le ruego que preste atención. Será un mes

-Si señor, lo haré- contestó Remus, que ya superado el miedo, estab casi riéndose por la situación, aunque no le hacía gracia el hecho de perder horas que podría aprovechar para estar con sus amigos.

* * *

-UN MES?? – dijo Sirius alarmado, mientras bebía jugo muy acomodadamente en uno de los sillones cercanos al fuego en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-No puedo creerlo, te harán perder horas libres! Debemos hacer algo. – dijo James, con esa mirada que tenía cada vez que una idea traviesa se le venía a la mente. – Hay que tomar venganza de Slughorn.

-No, James, No, estaremos en problemas – dijo temblando Peter, que temía en cada una de las hazañas que a Potter se le venían a la cabeza.

-No suena tan mala idea – dijo maliciosamente Lupin- dinos que haremos.

* * *

**Aquí está el segundo capitulo D**

**Ojala lo disfruten**

**Y sí, aquí Lupin es jovial y travieso, pero eso no significa que será tan fácil eso de que esté con Tonks, en lo absoluto.**

**Dejen ahrtos reviews, para inspirarme en seguir escribiendo.**


	3. Heroísmo

Feliz año nuevo, queridos Lectores.

Me han dado un regalo hermoso que han sido estos 4 reviews del segundo capítulo. Gracias a **Piper Lupin**, por seguirme, a **Lucía**, por el comentario lindo que hizo sobre el amor, a **Biank** por hacerme sonrojar al decir que le encantaba y a **Marata** por que le gusta mucho lo que yo hago.

No saben lo inspirador que es para mi recibir un review, recibo uno y me bajan las ganas de comenzar a escribir el siguiente capítulo mas largo y mas rápidamente.

Y también quiero agradecer a mi hermana, que me ruega y me golpea para que le adelante algunas cosas de Fanfiction xD

Sin más preámbulos, les presento el tercer capítulo de lo que será un fanfic que espero les guste.

* * *

_**Capitulo Tres: Heroísmo**_

Le fue difícil aceptar a Remus las consecuencias de provocó su venganza, pero se comportó como un hombre al pedir disculpas dejando a lado su lado egoísta e inmaduro.  
La venganza le dejo una amarga lección _"Si vas a vengarte de tu profesor de Pociones, ten en cuenta los imprevistos"._  
Realmente era bastante simple, James engañó a Lily para que hiciese una poción que todo lo que tocase se tiñera de azul, y Peter ofreció un frasco encantado, que al llegar a manos fuertes se rompería, igual si se cayese. No había dudas que el plan sería un éxito y al día siguiente verían a un Horace Slughorn color azul marino. Al menos eso creyeron.

_OoOoOoOoFlashbackoOoOoOoO_

Era una clase normal de un tercer año inexperto, hoyos en el suelo causados por pociones mal hechas, explosiones y gases tóxicos. Pero nada que el buen Slughorn y Madame Pomfrey no pudiesen arreglar. Todo era perfectamente natural.  
-Ahora entregarán su poción- miró a ciertos alumnos agachados intentando meter lo que parecía ser una poción derramada dentro de un frasco – o lo que quede de ella, en este momento.  
Era la hora, pondría el frasco y Slughorn no lo notaría, y ya podía saborear el triunfo y el deleite de ver a Sughorn humillado frente a todos los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts. Dejó la poción junto a las demás y al sonar el timbre salió corriendo hasta que lo ultimo que pudo escuchar de las palabras del profesor fue:  
-Tonks, porfavor ud. Quédese, está castigada –ya estaba encarcelando a otra victima en sus prisiones que hacia llamar mazmorra. Esperó a que los alumnos dejasen completamente el aula, y aparecieron Sirius, James y Peter, quienes parecían tan contentos por la travesura como el propio Lupin. La puesta estaba abierta de apr en par y el espacio era suficiente para ver el escritorio de Slughorn donde reposaban todas las botellas. Sabían que el probaría las pociones en un pequeño trozo de madera color oscuro, si la poción estaba bien hecha, la madera se inflaría, si no: Solo Merlín sabe que sucederá.  
-De acuerdo señorita Tonks, aquí hay un pedazo de madera, tome ud. un gotario y un frasco, con una gotita bastara para inflar un poco la madera.  
La chica suspiró sarcástica, deseando ser otra persona. Luego recordó que su madre le dijo que mejor usase guantes cada vez que tocase una poción, por seguridad. Se dio vuelta Remus pudo quedarse petrificado al ver que la chica llamada "Tonks" no era nad amenos que la chica con quien tropezó dos veces. Entonces lo admitiremos, su madre no quería que usara guantes solamente por las normas de seguridad básica, si no porque conocía a su hija y no le extrañaría verla llegar algun dia con garras en vez de uñas.

Slughorn y Tonks dividieron las cajas de frascos en dos, para terminar de revisar mas rápido. Que alivio, Slughorn se quedó con el frasco-trampa. No era fácil esperar, eran muchos frascos. Ya se acercaba, quedaban unos cuantos. Quedaba solo el frasco trampa y a Tonks no le quedaba ninguno.  
-Hágame el favor- dijo Slughorn a Tonks, señalandole el único frasco que quedaba, y ella irritada y sarcástica asintió.

Lo que siguió pueden imaginárselo totalmente como película.

En cámara lenta, Remus corrió sin importarle la expresión de asombro de Horace Slughorn al verlo saltar sobre la chica y quitarle el frasco. Sin perder el equilibrio consiguió recuperarlo. Lo tenía entre sus manos. Podrán imáginarse el típico pensamiento de "Uh-Oh" de parte de Remus al ver como el frasco se rompía entre sus dedos, sin hacerle daño, pero tiñendo cada una de las fibras de su piel.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

-Es totalmente increíble de su parte, señor Lupin, semejante atrocidad- sermoneaba McGonagall al chico que estaba recostado en una cama de la enfermería, completamente azul de los pies a la cabeza, quien no tuvo mas remedio que confesar todo. – Lamentablemente esto no puede quedar en el aire, así que me temo que deberé restar 25 puntos a Gryffindor por una actitud tan infantil como la de Ud. –Suspiró al ver la cara de risa pero arrepentida de Remus- Aunque muy valiente de tu parte el intentar salvarla después de todo, y...ella quiere verte.

Bueno, después de todo, el estaría recostado y ella no podría tropezarse. Ojalá.  
Las cortinas se abrieron y una chica de cabello castaño claro y corto llegó escoltada de Madame Pomfrey quien cerro la cortina tras de si, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.  
-Yo…ahhh….no sé si pedir disculpas o darte las gracias – dijo la chica sonriendo y sentándose en el borde de la cama.  
-¿Por qué tendrías que pedirme disculpas? – dijo el chico amable, le había agradado el gesto de la chica.  
-Porque si no hubieses intentado quitarme fuerte el frasco, no se hubiese roto, y no parecerías ballena- dijo riendo, pero luego arrepentida por la cara de Lupin con ese comentario.  
-No me pidas disculpa, el frasco se hubiese roto después de todo – dijo Remus, sonriendo- apropósito, Remus Lupin- se presentó expendiéndole una mano.  
-Tonks – respondió la chica, queriendo evitar el tener que decir su nombre.  
-No me suena aun nombre completo.  
-Oh, esta bien – suspiró la chica levantándose – Nymphadora Tonks.

* * *

Qué les pareció?

Gracias por sus reviews y dejenme mas porfavor!!


	4. Cosas

Sus reviews me conmovieron hasta lo mas profundo, señores y señoras, si que lo hicieron, y realmente me encata la idea de que les guste tanto este fanfiction.

Entonces aquí esta la cuarta parte de Adaptarse, que hasta ahora ha tenido mucho éxito y eso me tiene muy contenta.

**Piper:** Me encanta como me sigues, y perdona que esta vez me haya demorado tanto.

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe:** Gracias, me gusta que te guste como he creado a Tonks.

**Lucía:** Habré leido tu review unas mil veces, y aun asi me conmueve, muchisimas gracias, lo que me escribiste fue precioso.

**Feanwen:** El azul desplaza al rojo como color del amor.

**marata1507:** hasta adolescente es terriblemente irresistible.

**MTBlack.** Que tierno que lean juntas! Me fascina, yo tengo también a mi hermana involucrada en este FF, ella lo lee y me intenta sacar a golpes algunos spoilers.

El capitulo es como un montón de escenas cortitas.

* * *

**_Capitulo Cuatro: Pequeñas cosas._**

-Nymphadora – dijo el chico sonriendo y mirándola tranquilo- Es lindo.

-Lo odio, Tonks, simplemente- respondió fastidiada.

* * *

Pasaron unos días y podría decirse que el azul de Remus ya se había desaparecido en la mayor parte de su cuerpo gracias a Madame Pomfrey.

Lupin y Tonks se habían convertido en grandes amigos desde aquel pequeño incidente de color primario.

Una semana antes de Halloween se organizó la salida a Hogsmeade para alumnos de tercero a séptimo año. Nymphadora Tonks pertenecía a la casa de Gryffindor y al tercer año.

-Hay que planificar que haremos en Hogsmeade, chicos, o harán lo de siempre? – dijo Lily, escribiendo frenéticamente sobre un pergamino que titulaba "Tentáculo venenosa"

-Que es lo que hacen "siempre", chicos? – preguntó curiosa Tonks, mientras se estiraba y ponía los pies sobre la mesa donde reposaban los libros de Lily.

-Zonko – respondieron 4 voces de chicos al unísono.

-Ah.

-Bueno, mañana será un día divertido, no? – bostezo Remus, quien parecia agotado, pero ni había tocado sus deberes.

James, a pesar de ser usualmente bastante alegre y arrogante, hoy se mostraba menos petulante que de costumbre, sentado cerca del fuego muy cohibido, no dejaba de mirarse la punta de los pies.

* * *

-James, te sientes mal? – preguntó Peter la mañana siguiente – estás como ido.

-Que? Ah? Yo? – respondió el chico con la vista en el techo- estoy bien.

-De acuerdo, ya debemos irnos, o Filch nos matará – dijo Remus poniendose la bufanda roja alrededor del cuello.

-Cuando eso nos ha detenido? – rió Sirius.

Bajaron las escaleras se encontraron a Tonks y a Lily sentadas junto a la chimenea riendo, se volvieron hacia los chicos con cara de enojadas.

-Nosotras somos chicas, y no nos demoramos tanto – rió Tonks, con el cabello color rosa chicle y muy corto, como el día en que se tropezó en el vagón.

-Hey, como haces eso con tu cabello? – preguntó curioso Remus.

-Remus, no vas a decirme que ahora te interesan los productos de niñas? Uy, quieres un cabello mas sedoso – se burló Sirius imitando movimientos femeninos provocando las risas del resto.

-Graciosito – golpe en la cabeza a Sirius de parte de nuestro Lupin, quien comenzó a caminar a la salida, con Tonks al lado.

Creo que era fácil notar, la obvia atracción de Tonks hacia Remus, de cómo su cabello se ponía mas chillón cuando lo veía, por decir algo.

Pero lamentablemente Remus no le correspondía el mismo afecto. Su mejor amiga Lily, ocupaba todo el espacio en su cabeza, aquella cabeza que Lily encontraba terca.

-De acuerdo Potter, vacía tus bolsillos – gruñó Filch, sacudiendo una canasta en su rostro.

* * *

Hogsmeade, era para cualquier mago, una ciudad maravillosa, en especial en invierno, cuando una capa gruesa de nieve blanca como el algodón subría los techos de tosdas las tiendas de la calle, con escaparates fríos y un poco congelados.

Pero el frío no congelaba el espíritu, jóvenes y adultos iban y venían por todos lados, con las narices rojas y sonrisas de oreja a oreja, saludando a todos.

Los escaparates se veían casi todos siendo remodelados, a través del cristal uno podía ver a un empleado con varita en mano, colocando serpentinas y telas de los colores navideños, las ofertas tentadoras, y las estatuillas.

La casa de los Gritos, un poco más a lo lejos, torcida y vieja como siempre, parecía mas un fuerte de guerra de bolas de nieve, oculta bajo una espesa capa la gente simplemente pasaba y creía que la casa había sido demolida.

El grupo se dispersó, Peter y Sirius directo a Zonko quejándose de la falta de bombas fétidas, y que les faltaban prácticas de su juego favorito "Atacar a Filch".

Y el resto a Honeydukes, placer culpable de cualquier ser humano.

El lugar, naturalmente estaba abarrotado de jóvenes, con bolsas pequeñas que tintineaban a causa de las monedas, abalanzandose sobre las repisas, comprando y comprando.

Lily y James entraron siguiendo los pedidos de todos mientrs Tonks y remus revisaban los escaparates.

Creo que mencioné un par de veces que James Potter estaba perdidamente enamorado de Lily Evans, y estaba esperando cualquier oportunidad de poder mostrarle que no era tan arrogante como ella pensaba que era.

Mientras Lily miraba bastante interesada una lata de brujas fritas, James agarro un objeto de un aspecto interesante y como pudo logró pagarlo, recibiendo codazos empujones logró sacar su paquete de la tienda sano y salvo.

-Qué compraste? – dijo Lily saliendo de la tienda y entregando los chocolates solicitados por Tonks y Lupin, que ambos recibieron con una sonrisa infantil y mirada ansiosa.

-Lo de siempre.

Realmente Tonks y Lupin eran excelentes amigos, estaban siempre juntos cada vez que podían, pero solo uno de ellos pensaba en algo más que una amistad.

Tonks miraba esperanzada los ojos de Lupin cada vez que el reía, ese brillo que alguna vez el le dedicaría mientras le decía te quiero, un te quiero mas allá que uno de hermandad, un te quiero amoroso.

Pero probablemente eran puras fantasías.

* * *

James alcanzó a Lily y le pidio separarse del grupo con la excusa de necesitar hablar con ella, realmente no era una excusa, si se lo piensa bien.

Había un pequeño espacio entre dos tiendas donde podían conversar a solas, la muchacha puso los ojos en blanco y accedió a entrar, preparada para escuchar algún discurso ególatra y cualquier estupidez.

James sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo algo parecido a un chupetín, un chocolate en forma de corazón, que tenía unos brillos que cambiaban de color cada 2 segundos, el palo que sujetaba el dulce estaba adornado elegantemente por una cinta roja.

Lily no sentía mucho por James y creía que esto no era mas que un truco, para ella el no era dulce, ni atento, ni esforzado, solamente un niño engreído, por lo que simplemente sonrio y dio las gracias.

James estaba tan emocionado que no se dio cuenta d elo cortante de es frase,

Ya tampoco ninguno de los dos notó a Remus mirando la escena, pálido y con expresión triste, se volteó, para encontrarse con Tonks, que lo miraba preocupada.

-Que te suce…?

-No te importa – respondió el chico, totalmente malhumorado y frío, y se marcho con paso firme y cualquiera a un radio de 100 kilómetros pudo haber sentido sus celos.

El ver salir a James colorado y a Lily aún confundida con el presente en una mano, aclaró todas las dudas de Tonks.

Remus no la quería.

El quería a Lily.

* * *

Me demoré un poco en subir este capitulo, creí que me iba a costar, pero pareciera que cuando ya empiezo, las ideas viene solas.

Gracias y sigan dejando reviews

Bye!


	5. Impulsos

**Capítulo Cinco: No puede ser**

Las siguientes semanas todo fue gris para el normal rosa de Nymphadora Tonks. Lyego de la escena en Hogsmeade su relación amistosa con Remus era un montón de tensión acumuladada.  
Aunque el ignoraba que Tonks estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos hacia Lily Evans, el trato cortante y frío que ella le brindaba no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Sus días eran no mucho menos que oscuros y necesitaba un poco de la locura y jovialidad de su amiga. Necesitaba olvidarse un poco de Lily y no quería mas que estar bien con Tonks y ser feliz por un rato.

Pero solo podía verla durante su castigo (que seguía cumplieando) El último día de lo que el llamaba Azkaban en las mazmorras de Slughorn fue un día que coincidía con la clase del tercer año donde estaba Tonks, donde solo recibió una mirada de desdén y una actitud indiferente.

Todos hemos sentido ese dolor de que un amigo muy querido te trate con desprecio. Que tu le sonries y te devuelve una mirada sarcástica. Te cuentan chistes solo para dibujar una sonrisa en tu rostro, algo completamente indispensable.

Tonks había dejado su frasco con pción sobre el escritorio con expresión lánguida, debido a lo que ya les mencioné. Slughorn no tuvo mas remedio que suspirar y contemplar el líquido del frasco de la chica, cuyo color no se asemejaba en lo mas minimo al requerido.

La chica se abalanzo sobre la puerta cuando remus la tomó por el brazo y la detuvo haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.  
-Tonks, tenemos que hablar – dijo el chico, con la voz algo temblorosa al darse cuenta que los ojos de su amiga estaban vidriosos- ¿qué te sucede?La muchacha no respondió y se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos hasta que se oyó a Slughorn llamando a Remus. En ese momento llegó un chico alto y moreno, sonriente se paró junto a Tonks y sin mirar a Remus.  
-Vamos? Preguntó sin dejar de sonreir y sin dejar de mirar a Tonks quien solo asintió lentamente mientras el joven pasaba su brazo alrededor de su cuello y comenzaron a marchar juntos hacia la salida.

Hasta que cruzaron la puerta Lupin había olvidado que el profesor de Pociones se encontraba aún en el aula.

-Señor Remus, su castigo ya está cumplido, puede retirarse – dijo al joven, quien seguía mirando la puerta dándole la espalda a Slughorn.

_OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Las cosas no iban mucho mejor para James, quien había sido completamente rechazado (indirectamente) por Lily, luego de lo sucedido en Hogsmeade la chica se sintió no mucho menos que incómoda y evitó juntarse con el grupo con la excusa de "muchos deberes, muchos trabajos, mucha presión".

Sus amigos intentaron animarlo a toda costa regalandole gangas conseguidas en Zonko, llamense gallinas que explotan cuando cacarean, flautas cuyo sonidos causan sordera momentánea, y ese tipo de artefactos que no consiguieron que James dejase de mirar fijamente la pared, mas interesado en la piedra que en todos esos entretenimientos.

Lupin llegó al dormitorio donde se encontraban el retso de los chicos intentando despertar a James de su sueño en día. Se lanzó sobre su cama con la cara sobre la almohada, esperando encontrar algún consuelo en ella.

-Y a ti que te sucede? – preguntó Sirius interesado, mirándo la flauta desde distintos ángulos.

Lupin suspiró aún con la cara en la almohada y no hizo mas que mover un poco la manos.  
-Tonks – contestó finalmente, levantándose y sentandose en el borde del colchón.-Ustedes y las mujeres, no sirven para nada – dijo riéndose un poco Sirius, tirándo la flauta a un baúl – Por mi parte todo va cada vez mejor con Emily.-Emily, la chica de Ravenclaw? La que está con nosotros en Historia de la Magia?- preguntó incrédulo Peter, que hasta ese momento solo habia estado rascando un poco la madera de la mesita de noche.-Yup.Lupin levantó una ceja sarcático.-La diferencia es que Tonks solo es mi amiga, no es como si ella me gustara – agregó, pero había algo extraño ahí.-Claro, porque no te pones loco cada vez que ella aparece extrañamente con ese cabello rosa.-Cállate, Colagusano – contestó molesto Remus, lanzándole una almohada al chico, dándole justo en la cara.-Oye, Remus, eres realmente bueno con la puntería – dijo James, que quedó maravillado con el lanzamiento.-No, James, ya te dije que no jugaré Quidditch, porque insistes?  
-Porque eres excelente.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tonks y el chico moreno estaban sentados cerca de las escaleras en la sala común, el la abrazaba pero ella no lo tomaba mucho en cuenta.

El grupo bajaba las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos para ir a comer algo al gran salón, pronto sería la cena y los apetitos eran horribles.

Era el momento, y Tonks estaba muy triste, Lupin quería a otra y no a ella, estaba completamente dolida y solo queria un pequeño descargo, la situación era completamente perfecta e iba a aprovecharla. Lupin había dirigido su mirada hacia ella y fue entonces cuando Tonks besó en la boca al chico que estaba junto a ella y que la abrazaba.

A Remus todo le dio vueltas y el hambre se le fue completamente.

* * *

Apuesto que ya no saben a quien odiar ahora. 

Gracias por sus reviews, me ponen contenta!!

Cliquea GO! Y hazme feliz.


	6. Entender

Viernes dieciocho de diciembre. Aquel grupito compuesto por James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se encontraba en el patio no menos que gozando de la nieve que caía, haciendo una que otra guerrilla de bolas de nieve y disfrutando la leve brisa helada mover las borlas de sus sombreros tejidos.

Aquel juego aparentemente infantil tenia un completo doble sentido, además de ser un entretenimiento práctico para el clima, era para ejercitar a Remus para el partido de Quidditch del martes. Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

Ustedes podrán imaginarse, siendo un muchacho tan joven, el jamás se imagino estar tirado en una cama llorando por una chica………..hasta la semana pasada.

Parecía completamente imposible sacar a Remus Lupin de su estado de depresión completa, y mas increíble aún que una chica que parecía punk hubiera causado tal efecto sobre aquel joven que se veía siempre seguro y con una confianza muy difícil de opacar.

Pero James parecía conocer mucho a su amigo, y con las palabras correctas, logró meterse en la mente de Remus y además de sacarlo de la tumba de tristezas en la que se había sepultado, logró convencerlo de jugar como cazador en el partido de la próxima semana.

Aceptando más por buscar una descarga que por verdadero amor al puesto de juego, Remus accedió a practicar con bolas de nieve.

-Intenta darle a aquél árbol rojizo- instruyó James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Remus apuntó y con un feroz movimiento de brazo soltó una enorme bola de nieve que dio junto en el centro del árbol, agitándolo un poco y haciendo que algo de la nieve acumulada cayera de las ramas.

James estaba más que encantado, por fin lograría suplantar al idiota de Cox, que no lograba distinguir aún la bludger de la quaffle. Todo era perfecto, por fin sentía que lograría ganar, ya podía saborear la victoria.

Una risa burlona y sarcástica se escuchó detrás del joven, un muchacho de cabello negro, opaco y extremadamente sucio los miraba con asco, como si fuesen mendigos rogándole por un pedazo de pan a un emperador poco piadoso.

-Que quieres Snape?- contesto el joven a aquella mofa, irradiando odio por los ojos.

-Viendo que tan bajo has caído, Potter, tienes que rogarle a tus amiguitos que te ayuden para ganar tu partidito? Cuando aceptarás el hecho de que Jones te vencerá el martes? No tienes oportunidad.

-No vale la pena discutir contigo, Severitis, mejor ve a infectar tu enfermedad a alguien que le interese.

El malvado chico no hizo más que reír sarcásticamente por ultima vez y seguir su camino.

Remus, que no soportaba que a cualquiera de sus amigos se le insultara, no tuvo mas que lanzar una bola rápida y darle en la parte trasera de la nuca al señor Severus Snape, que presa de la rabia, estuvo a segundos de sacar la varita, pero logró advertir la presencia de un prefecto.

No le convenía tomar venganza…por ahora.

* * *

Era un verdadero martirio cada tarde, a la hora de la cena, para Remus presentarse en el Gran Salón, temía ver a Tonks, pero temía más aún ver a Tonks con el muchacho que resultó llamarse Parker Hersch, oficialmente declarado enemigo de Remus John Lupin por el resto de su vida.

Logró aceptar que veía a Nymphadora Tonks como _algo más_ que una amiga, que el sentia por ella algo que no quería nombrar, algo que no podía nombrar, algo que no se atrevía a nombrar. Le era casi imposible a este quinceañero lograr admitir y enfrentar las emociones que sentía por aquella muchacha recien convertida en adolescente cuyos padres decidieron llamar Nymphadora Tonks.

Y era difícil de creer para otras personas también. Tonks era chillona, ruidosa, torpe, extrovertida y sin lugar a dudas un torbellino. Mientras Remus no era mucho más que un muchacho común y corriente que aunque eso no fuese para nada un inconveniente ni le afectase en lo absoluto…era opacado por sus amigos.

Cuando ya le era bastante imposible seguir aprovechándose de la bondad de sus 4 amigos que guardaban comida para llevársela a el a la sala común, Remus decidió enfrentar aquella cobardía y aceptar que había otro muchacho en la vida de Tonks….a pesar de todo, ella jamás fue mas que una amiga….

Para su total alivio y satisfacción, no estaban ni Parker ni Tonks en al sala común, por lo que pudo comer un poco más tranquilo, hasta que por un comentario de James, logró caer en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Mañana es el gran día, al fin podré reírme en la cara de Jones.-

Por Merlín, el se daba cuenta que iba a jugar Quidditch, pero jamás logro asimilar que iba a jugar Quidditch en un_ partido importante._

De pronto aquel nervio comenzó a apoderarse de el, haciendo que una nauseas casi inaguantables lo tomaran por completo. Temía demasiado echarlo todo a perder.

No solamente se avergonzaría frente a la escuela completa, también decepcionaría al equipo y mucho más importante… a su amigo.

-Remus, te encuentras bien? – dijo una voz femenina, cuando pudo levantar la vista vio una imagen que lo alegró un poco. Lily James, aquella amiga que siempre quiso y siempre lo apoyó.

* * *

El día no podía ser mas perfecto par aun partido de Quidditch, el cielo, de un celeste intenso y hermoso, lucía unas pocas nubes que lo adornaban, mientras los cálidos rayos solares caían sobre los rostros de los espectadores que tomaban sus posiciones en las galerías del estadio, que estaba completamente adornado de verde y rojo, cada estudiante vestido del color de su equipo simpatizante.

Respiró profundamente, no pudo más que observar a todo el público gritando tranquilos y felices, confiados que este partido prometía ser intenso y emocionante.

James le puso la mano sobre el hombro, ambos ya con el uniforme color escarlata y con las escobas sujetas firmemente a su derecha, esperaban su llamado para cruzar el capo hasta el centro.

Remus estaba tan nervioso que no escucho el llamado, y no hubiese avanzado jamás si James son lo hubiera empujado hacia delante para despertarlo.

El primer contacto con el pasto de la cancha hizo que a Remus lo recorriera una sensación eléctrica, que lo hizo temblar un poco y le puso la piel de gallina, estaba bastante seguro que sentía como su estómago se transformaba en un yo-yo que subía y bajaba. Subía y bajaba.

Después de que Jones y Potter se dieran el apretón obligatorio de manos (no obviaré el hecho de que ambos intentaron romper la del enemigo) todos subieron a sus escobas, patearon el suelo y se levantaron de el.

Para Lupin no era una sensación extraña la de volar, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a la escoba, pero esta vez, un nervio y miedo por caer lo invadieron terriblemente.

Sonó el silbato y las tres pelotas se elevaron alto, trece escobas salieron disparadas en diferentes direcciones, y para aquel novato espectador…parecía "magia" que estas no chocasen entre sí. Remus tomó un segundo en reaccionar y cuando ya pudo volver en si, sus compañeros ya se encontraban batallando por la Quaffle, en su turno salió disparado.

-Potter tiene la quaffle y se la pasa a Anderson, va hacia los postes de Slytherin…el guardián parece desprevenido… ¡No! Smith de Slytherin logra interceptarlo y le quita la Quaffle.

-¡Remus! – gritó James acercándose rápidamente- te la pasaré y tu anotarás! Mantente despierto.

"_Concéntrate_" Pensó el joven. Se agarró fuertemente al palo de la escoba y rápidamente voló hacia el área de portería enemiga.

-Potter le lanza a su nuevo integrante Lupin la quaffle, esquiva al grupo de cazadores de Slytherin y se acerca a los aros, gira en circulos alrededor y esquiva la bludger que lo sigue…….

Tanto volar en círculos le dio un mareo y dio dos miradas furtivas alrededor divisando si había algún enemigo cerca.

Entonces la vio, sentada en el público una mancha rosa se veía……….estaba sola, no había señales de Parker.

-Lupin parece distraído! Slytherin le quita la quaffle……Smith se acerca peligrosamente a la portería de Gryffindor Y marca el primer tanto!

"_MALDICIÓN, Remus, concéntrate, y cuidado con esas bludgers_"

-Gryffindor tiene la Quaffle y Potter la lanza a Anderson, Anderson se acerca a la portería...va a marcar un tanto---se desvía, engaña y se la para a Lupin, que parece ser atacado por las dos bludgers…No, no, MARCA UN TANTO PARA GRYFFINDOR!

Remus exhaló aliviado, agotado y un poco más feliz. Esas bludgers estuvieron a punto de sacarlo del campo.

10 minutos del partido….15….20….El marcador era de 50 a 40 a favor de Gryffindor, los buscadores no cesaban de ir de un lado a otro como abejas asesinas. Se esperaba lo mejor, se deseaba lo mejor.

-Potter se acerca a la portería peligrosamente!

Todo el mundo contenía la respiración. El partido era de por si muy reñido y no les tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que, muy cerca estaban los buscadores de ambos equipos, muy a la par, a 3 metros de una nuececita dorada voladora….cualquiera de los dos lograría atraparla…el problema era que si lo harían antes o después del tanto de James y quien exactamente lograría dar esos 150 puntos a su casa correspondiente.

La multitud pareció callar por un segundo y la tensión aumentaba.

James lanzó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas….antes de que esta pudiese atravesar el aro, sonó un silbato………la Snitch habías sido atrapada.

-GRYFFINDOR TIENE LA SNITCH! Gryffindor gana el partido! – La mitad del estadio y un poco más estallo en cantos, gritos y algunos llantos de alegría, si algún avión o pájaro hubiese pasado por arriba, solo hubiera logrado ver una masa color escarlata y dorada saltando y chillando. Gryffindor había tomado la delantera.

El equipo de Slytherin no hacia más que patear el suelo que acababan de pisar y descargarse con las escobas y algo más, las 4 pelotas cayeron de súbito al suelo y los bates habían sido dejados cerca.

Un jugador de Slytherin tomó un bate y una pelota…pero¿porqué? Fue entonces cuando no hizo más que apuntar………a James.

Solo pudo escucharse dos segundos mas tarde, un grito erróneo, la bludger había dado a la persona equivocada, eso y la mirada de triunfo y venganza de Snape desde detrás del agresor.

* * *

**Disculpen, disculpe, disculpen, disculpen y disculpen que me haya demorado tanto en actualizar, pero realmente no sabía como continuar hasta que revisé el capitulo anterior y me di cuenta que yo misma me había dejado una pista.**

**Aquí vine al fin con un capítulo largo y espero que algunas partes sean entendibles.**

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews y espero sigan mandando más!**


End file.
